Ryan Daley
Ryan Daley was one of the founding members of The Young Tribulation Force in the Left Behind: The Kids series. His parents died in disasters caused by the Rapture; his mother died in an explosion and his father in a plane crash. He was the last of the founding members to become a believer in Christ. He was best friends with Rayford "Raymie" Steele Jr., the son of Rayford Steele, who was raptured. Ryan collected Bibles from houses of believers who had been raptured, and stored them in a secret room underneath New Hope Village Church. In one of the abandoned homes, he found a white dog and named it Phoenix. Ryan continually fought with Lionel, Judd and Vicki, but over time became more friendly and open. Ryan was inside Judd's house when the Wrath Of The Lamb earthquake hit and later died in the hospital quoting Scripture in Book 13. He returned with the resurrected Tribulation martyrs at the Glorious Appearing. In the Dramatic Audio presentation of "Left Behind", Ryan left a message for Raymie on the Steeles' answering machine, hoping to play videogames with him. Appearances Left Behind: The Kids * 1. The Vanishings (first appearance, first POV) * 2. Second Chance * 3. Through the Flames * 4. Facing the Future * 5. Nicolae High * 6. The Underground * 7. Busted! * 8. Death Strike * 9. The Search * 10. On the Run * 11. Into the Storm * 12. Earthquake! * 13. The Showdown (death) * 40. Triumphant Return (resurrected) Trivia * Ryan was the last of the four original Young Tribulation Force members to become a believer. * Ryan was the second member of The Young Tribulation Force to die. The first was Chaya Stein, the third was John Preston, the fourth was Nada, the fifth was Natalie Bishop, the sixth was Tom Gowin, the seventh was Luke Gowin, and the eighth was Mark Eisman. * Ryan was the only original member of The Young Tribulation Force to not survive to the Glorious Appearing. * Ryan was the only original member of The Young Tribulation Force whose parents were not believers. * Ryan was the only original member of The Young Tribulation Force not to have any siblings. * Ryan was the second-youngest member of the Young Tribulation Force, with the youngest being Darrion Stahley. * Ryan was the youngest member of the Young Tribulation Force to die and the youngest believer in the entire franchise overall to die, dying at the age of 13. * Ryan died just months before his 14th birthday. * Ryan was the last remaining member of the Daley family at the time of his death. * Ryan had the least amount of appearances in the series out of all the original Young Tribulation Force members. He appeared in 14/40 books. * Ryan missed a lot of major events that occurred during the Tribulation. * Because of Ryan's early death in book 13, dying only 21 months into the Tribulation (2 years after the Rapture), he was never able to meet fellow Young Tribulation Force members Conrad Graham, Melinda Bentley, Carl Meninger, Tom Gowin, Luke Gowin, Natalie Bishop, Tanya Spivey, Sam Goldberg, Nada, and Charlie. * Ryan was the only member of The Young Tribulation Force to meet Taylor Graham and not his younger brother, Conrad. * However, Ryan did meet Thomas Fogarty in book 4, long before Tom became a believer in book 30. * Ryan met Janie McCanyon but never saw her become a believer. * Ryan narrowly escaped LeRoy Banks when LeRoy was chasing him in book 3, Through The Flames. * Ryan was the only original member of The Young Tribulation Force that the Global Community had no real interest in arresting or executing. * Ryan played a major role in saving Darrion Stahley's life. * When Ryan writes his letter to Vicki in book 12 with the knowledge he would succumb to the injuries he received in The Wrath of The Lamb Earthquake, he writes, "Tell Chaya and Shelly and Mark and John that I was thinking of them...", he does not include Darrion's name, although she was a member of The Young Tribulation Force at the time. It is possible, however, that he only did that not to put Vicki and Darrion in danger, as Darrion was wanted by the GC. * When Judd looks up Ryan's name on a people search website in book 13, it confirms Ryan's death. It is unknown how the website had that information so soon. * Ryan was the only original member of The Young Tribulation Force not to attend Nicolae Carpathia High School. * Ryan found Phoenix in book 6. After Ryan's death Charlie replaces him as Phoenix's owner. * Ryan was the last remaining member of The Young Tribulation Force to be a student at Global Community Middle School. * Ryan was one of only two Young Tribulation Force members to have a fellow Young Tribulation Force member(namely, Vicki) comfort them as they witnessed their deaths. The other was Nada, whose death was witnessed by Judd. * Ryan's death was the most mourned death out of any in The Young Tribulation Force. * Even though Ryan Daley and Charlie never met each other before Ryan's death, Charlie seemed to really respect Ryan. * It is unknown, but possible, that Ryan Victor Fogarty (the adopted son of Tom Fogarty and Josey Fogarty) may have been named after Ryan Daley in his honor. * When Ryan met Judd for the first time, it is written that Ryan had some cousins in California. It is unknown what happened to them after the Rapture and during the Tribulation. * It can be assumed Ryan met with and spoke to Bruce Barnes, Raymie Steele, Walter Daley, Evelyn Daley, Chaya Stein, John Preston, and Mark Eisman in heaven. Category:Characters Category:Left Behind: The Kids Character Category:Tribulation Saints Category:Martyrs Category:Believers Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Male characters Category:Americans Category:New Hope Village Church members Category:Glorifieds Category:Young Tribulation Force members Category:Young Tribulation Force Members